


You're My Boi

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Ray's in there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is beside himself after losing something very dear to him. His best friend (who also has a crush on him), Michael Jones, decides to do something to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Boi

“How can I bloody lose the stupid thing!?” Gavin tore through his locker, throwing piles and piles of paper out into the hallway. Michael sighed and kicked the mess out of his way, leaning against the row next to him.  
  
  
“What in the fuck are you even looking for?”  
  
  
“I know it’s here someplace!” Gavin yelled, Michael’s question completely unheard.  
  
  
“Gavin!” Michael yelled above him, making him cease his mad frenzy. “What in the fuck are you looking for?”  
  
  
“It’s...” he sighed, sitting on the floor and looking up to the auburn headed boy as he threw the papers back into the locker. “It’s nothing, really. It’s stupid.”  
  
  
“Well it can’t be that stupid if you’re flipping out about it so much.” Michael knelt next to him, helping him with the mess. “What was it?”  
  
  
“It’s this little bloody necklace. Damn union jack necklace.” He looked down at the floor, dodging Michael’s gaze. “My mate Dan gave it to me before I moved over here.”  
  
  
Michael nodded, understanding. “So it’s kinda special to you, huh?”  
  
  
“Very, yeah.” he stuffed the last of the papers in the locker and stood up, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. “Maybe i didn’t leave it here, but this is the only bloody place I had left...”  
  
  
“It’ll turn up, Gav.” Michael pulled at Gavin’s shoulders, hugging him from his side.  
  
  
“Yeah...maybe...”

* * *

  
Weeks went by and Gavin had yet to find Dan’s necklace. And with every day the necklace didn’t turn up, the more Gavin became dejected, not his hyper, high spirited self.  
  
  
“What the fuck’s up with Gav?” Ray asked at lunch one day, looking at the boy at the other end of the table, poking around at the food on his tray, not looking at a single person.  
  
  
“He lost this necklace thing his friend in England gave him. He’s pretty torn up about it.” Michael sighed. “I kinda feel bad for the guy, you know?”  
  
  
“You would.” Ray laughed. “I mean, I get what you’re saying but you two...”  
  
  
“Fuck you, Ray.” Michael kicked Ray’s shin below the table, sending Ray howling in pain.  
  
  
“Fuck you, fuck...”ray spat out. “I’m just fucking with you.” He stood up and carried his tray away, limping slightly from the pain.  
  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Michael huffed, looking back to Gavin. “Gavin, gonna come join us or am I gonna have to drag your ass over here?”  
  
  
“In a minute.” He called back, not looking up.  
  
  
Michael stared at the boy a moment, his thoughts racing through a blur of ideas until he landed on one he actually kinda liked.  
  
  
“What’s the shit-eating grin for?” Ray asked, returning to the table and bringing Michael back to reality.  
  
  
“I’ve got something that’ll snap Gavin out of this damn funk he’s in.”  
  
  
Two agonizingly long weeks later, the small package Michael waited for had finally come in the mail. He ripped it open and looked at the two pieces of jewelry it contained: a small blue pixel diamond, and a square pixel creeper face, both modeled after Minecraft, a game that he and Gavin loved playing together. He knew that Gavin loved creepers (fuck, he wore a creeper skin on the game), so he’d give him the creeper, hoping this will lift the boy’s spirits.  
  
  
“Gavin!” he called out the next day as school let out for the evening. Gavin looked up, smiling, though still not as bright as he used to.  
  
  
“Hi, Michael.” they walked side by side out the door, Michael silent the whole way, clutching the chain of the creeper inside his pocket.  
  
  
“Still need a ride home?” he asked.  
  
  
“yeah, sure.” 

* * *

  
The car ride was mostly silent, which was odd for the both of them. But even though Gavin had been pretty quiet the past couple of weeks, he knew this was out of character for Michael.  
  
  
They arrived at Gavin’s house, where he lived with friends of his family, the Ramseys. Instead of saying “See ya tomorrow” like Michael normally did, he turned the engine off, turning to look Gavin face to face.  
  
  
“Hey, I know you’ve been beating yourself up over losing Dan’s necklace.” Michael started.  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“And I kinda feel bad for you, you know? Cause you’re my boy and all, so um...Jesus Christ I’m acting like I’m fucking proposing to you...” he laughed, nervously, and pulled out the silver necklace, dangling it between the two of them. “I got this for you.”  
  
  
“Oh?” Gavin gasped, a bit shocked from the boy’s gesture. “You didn’t have to do that, Michael.”  
  
  
“I hate seeing you all down and everything. It’s the least I could do. Plus, now we match...kinda.” He hooked a thumb under the collar of his hoodie, revealing the diamond necklace underneath.  
  
  
“Michael...” Gavin ran his thumb across the face of the creeper. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”  
  
  
“Here, put it on, you idiot.” Michael laughed, helping Gavin hook it around his neck. He jumped out of the car, admiring himself in the window’s reflection.  
  
  
“I love it, Michael.” He looked up to the curly haired boy in front of him, the beaming smile returning to Gavin’s face.  
  
  
“It really is the least I could do. And you better be fucking careful with it. I spent $40 on these.” He laughed. Gavin walked around, the smile fading to a smirk.  
  
  
“I really wish I could show you how much this means to me.” He looked Michael in the eye, biting on his lip. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”  
  
  
Michael smiled, feeling butterflies doing barrel rolls in his stomach. “Pick you up at 8?”  
  



End file.
